ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Maker
Fire Maker is the seventeenth episode of the eleventh season, and the 115th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired in Malaysia on August 24, 2019. It aired in the US on December 14, 2019, paired up with "The Never-Realm." However, in most other countries, it was paired up with "An Unlikely Ally." Synopsis The Ice Emperor learns of the ninja's arrival and sends his Blizzard Samurai warriors to destroy them and the villagers who sheltered them. Plot Uthaug and Boma are walking down a path in the forest carrying fish and discussing how to pronounce "Ninjago," when they hear the sound of someone marching their way. After realizing that it's the Blizzard Samurai, they quickly head back to warn everyone. Back at the Great Lake, Lloyd and Sorla discuss the path to get to the Castle of Ice. She talks about having to be very quiet when you progress through Mala Wujira or else Wujira will "strike you down." When Lloyd heads outside, Kai and Jay try on new snowshoes that will help them walk through snow. Meanwhile, Nya finds that she can't get a signal on the Titan Mech despite having been able to do so before. While they are talking, Uthaug and Boma arrive at the Great Lake to warn the other Ice Fishers. Sorla commands them to head inside so that they can regroup. Inside their base, the Ice Fihers throw ideas around on what they should do, but disagreements arise. Sorla then states that they can't leave the Hearth Fire and they must protect it. When Kai asks if they can light another Fire, he is met by criticism from the villagers. Sorla explains that they can't light another Fire since the weather is too cold. After stating that they can't transport the Fire, Sorla makes it clear that they will protect it; the Ninja agree that they will help. When the Ice Fishers and the Ninja head out to prepare, Kai stays behind with Sorla. He explains that if he had his powers, he could solve the problem, but without them, he can't help. Sorla tells him that Elemental Powers can't be stolen, and it will come back. The Ice Fishers and the Ninja quickly prepare and by sunrise, they are able to create a fortress and arm the civilians with weapons. At night, the first barrage of attacks begin when a plethora of arrows come streaking at the Ice Fishers. They are able to dodge it, but see Blizzard Samurai at their footsteps. The Blizzard Sword Masters and Archers end up attacking but many shatter into ice when hit. When Lloyd is fighting one of the Blizzard Warriors, it changes face, but not for very long. During the battle, Kai was hit by Grimfax, and he attempts to destroy him, but Lloyd defends his fellow Ninja before Cole uses his Earth Punch to send Grimfax flying. However, Grimfax doesn't give up and pursues the house with the Sacred Fire and ultimately takes it out. The Blizzard Samurai then retreat after accomplishing their goal. The Ice Fishers sit around the empty Hearth Fire, freezing in the winter night. Seeing this, Kai continues to blame himself for not having his Elemental Powers. He tries once more to light a fire, and this time he is able to create the Fire. The Ice Fishers chant "Fire Maker" due to his success and their wonder. Meanwhile, General Vex is watching this unfold using his crystal and is upset about what happened. Cast *Boma - Sam Vincent *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Grimfax - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Sorla - Patty Drake *Uthaug - Vincent Tong *Vex - Michael Kopsa Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *The Never-Realm **Great Lake **Castle of Ice Trivia *'Narrator:' Kai *Kai's Elemental Powers return, though not completely as he is shown having slight difficulty producing Fire. *The battle with the Blizzard Samurai to protect the fire can be compared to that of the Battle for Helm's Deep from The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. *It is revealed that while the Blizzard Sword Masters and Blizzard Archers are comprised entirely of Ice, the Blizzard Warriors are seemingly corrupted by it. *When Kai tried to defend himself with a stick but only to get it cut into pieces by the Grimfax's axe, it was similar to "Day of the Departed," where Cole tried to defend himself with a sword but only to get cut into pieces by Master Yang's Yin Blade. **Both Yang and Grimfax also get punched by Cole shortly afterwards. Gallery Fire Maker 15.jpg Fire Maker 13.jpg Fire Maker 12.jpg Fire Maker 11.jpg Fire Maker 10.jpg Fire Maker 9.jpg Fire Maker 8.jpg Fire Maker 7.jpg Fire Maker 6.jpg Fire Maker 5.jpg Fire Maker 4.jpg Fire Maker 3.jpg Fire Maker 2.jpg Fire Maker 1.jpg The Blizzard Samurai HD.png Lloyd vs Blizzard Warrior.gif Blizzard Archers climbing 2.gif Blizzard Archers climbing.gif Archers vs archers.gif Cole smashing ice blizzards.gif Blizzard Archers.gif Sword master.gif March of the Blizzard.gif Gif blizzard Samurai legions.gif Everyone likes fish.png Screen Shot 2019-09-10 at 16.13.39.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 1.11.23 PM.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2019 Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network